


A Tale Of Three Soldiers

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Poor Clint Barton, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson telling stories, or maybe it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Clint told me that Wade told him that he, had an orgy with you Steve and Bucky.  This is what he said.  Could you please confirm or deny?





	A Tale Of Three Soldiers

“Look I know what you’re thinking.  There is no way straight-laced Captain Tight Pants would be seen dead with someone like me.  And first of all, how dare you?  Have you seen this ass?  I worked really hard on making it look this good in a red leather onesie.  Second of all, yeah, okay, Steve Rogers is a little anal.

“A little into anal too, if you know what I mean.

“The thing is, it wasn’t even his idea.  It wasn’t my idea either, though I was definitely much more enthusiastic about it.  Have you seen Steve Rogers?  How that guy came out of the super soldier program looking like he was chiseled out of marble by an extra gay Greek sculptor and I came out looking like that same Greek sculptor’s left nutsack I’ll never know.

“No, no I know what you’re thinking.  It wasn’t the Winter Soldier either.  He’s a timid little thing when it comes to sex really.  Rogers agreed well before he did.

“It was her.

“What?  You’re doubting me?  Look, she might look all innocent and sweet and just in love with two broken hotties, but that chick gets the D from two super soldiers daily and that still wasn’t enough to satiate her.  So just shut up for a second and let me tell you how it went down.

“It all started on a Tuesday.”

* * *

You sat on the couch between Steve and Bucky watching Wade move through the kitchen.  He had the cowl of his mask up and was rummaging around everything, eating random items he came across.

“How long is Wade here again?”  Bucky asked.

“Hey, I can hear you, tall dark and scary,”  Wade called looking over at the three of you.  “I was an invited here by Tony Stark.  How about you?”

Bucky scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

“That’s what I thought.”  He said going back to what he was doing.

“Hopefully only a few more weeks.  The information he had is checking out.”  Steve said patting Bucky’s back.

“I have feelings you know?”  Wade called.

“I’m not rushing you out of here, Wilson.”  Steve sighed.

“I know that tone though.  That’s the ‘Wade has overstayed his welcome’ tone.”  Wade countered.

“Maybe if you didn’t overstay your welcome, you wouldn’t hear it so often,”  Bucky said with a shrug.

Wade skipped over to the coffee table, pulling his cowl back down.  He sat down in front of Bucky and put his hands on Bucky’s knees.  It made Bucky flinch and Wade immediately took his hands back again.  “Oh come on now, grumpy.  You know that tone.  Don’t you?”

Bucky scowled at him.

“Don’t you?”  Wade teased.

“Yes,”  Bucky grumbled.

“That’s what I thought.  You and me, not so different.”  Wade said.

Bucky sat back with a huff.

“I like you here, Wade.”  You said with a smile.  It was true too.  He was weird and his moral compass was completely off the hinge, but he was funny and you liked how he shook things up.

“I bet you do you, dirty girl.  Two genetically enhanced soldiers not enough for you is it?”  He teased.

You shrugged.  “I find when it comes to genetically enhanced soldiers there is never too many.”

“Saucy.  I love it.” He said patting your legs and getting up.  “Well, you know where my room is.  I’ll probably be there taking care of my own business.”

He skipped back out of the room and you could feel Bucky and Steve’s eyes boring holes into you.  “What was that?”  Steve asked.

“What was what?”  You replied.

“You were just flirting with Wade Wilson,”  Bucky said, his tone accusatory.

“So what if I was?  I can’t flirt with people?”  You asked.

They looked at each other furrowing their brows, not sure what the right answer to this was.  “I … uh… no, flirting is okay.”  Steve stuttered.

“But Wade fucking Wilson?  Doll, come on.”  Bucky said.

You shrugged.  “I don’t know.  He’s funny.  I like him.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes at you.  “You want to.”

“Want to what?”  You asked innocently.

“You want to screw Deadpool,”  Bucky said.

* * *

“She said yes, obviously.  She’s only human after all.  Now, I’m not totally sure what happened next because I wasn’t there.  But I’m fairly sure there was a little bit of a montage that played.  Some killer soundtrack.  You know something by Beyonce or Celine Dion.  My heart will go on.  Crazy in love.  You get the idea.

“Steve was all ‘I know that Wade is 99% sexual magnetism, but are you sure you can handle that, babe.’  And Bucky is like ‘Steve.  Stevie boy.  Stever.  We can handle it.  Can you handle it?’  Which of course the Captain then felt like he had something to prove.  Blah blah blah.  Yada yada.  There was a knock on my door.”

* * *

“Oh, you came.  I knew you would.”  Wade said opening the door to see you, Steve and Bucky standing there.  He was wearing a bathrobe over his costume and held what looked like a plastic novelty pipe that blew bubbles.  Steve and Bucky shifted awkwardly behind you.

“Did you mean it?”  You asked.

“Do they mean it?”  He said gesturing behind you.

You ran your finger down his chest.  “They’re here aren’t they.”

Wade pulled his door open to reveal a large heart shaped bed with satin sheets scattered with rose petals, candles decorating every available surface and a champagne bucket with a bottle of Dom Perignon chilling in it.

Steve stepped in through the door after you followed by Bucky.  “Wade, where did you get all this?”  He asked.

“Now, now.  A magician never reveals his secrets.”  He turned his head to face the wall and added.  “You won’t believe what having Tony Stark’s credit card will get you.”

“Who are you talking to, Wade?”  Bucky asked, looking at the spot where Wade had looked.

Wade put his arms around Bucky and Steve.  “Don’t worry your pretty little heads.  Shall we get this show on the road?”

You approached Wade, lifting his cowl just enough to expose his mouth and pulled him into a kiss.  He submitted to you quickly and let you push him back towards the bed.  Bucky and Steve just watched on frozen in place.  You broke the kiss as Wade fell back onto the bed and he pulled you against him kissing your stomach and running his hands up under your skirt.

“As Deadpool put his mouth to good use Bucky and Steve started undressing each other,” Wade said, looking around you at the two super soldiers who were frozen in place.

Steve blinked at him.  “What?”

Wade had already pulled your panties down and was kissing the insides of your thighs as you stood in front of him.  You put a leg up on the bed beside him and ran your hands down the back of his neck.

“I think he’s narrating,”  Bucky said.

“He’s what?”  Steve asked looking at Bucky and then at you and Wade.  You gasped suddenly as Wade placed a large open-mouthed kiss on your pussy sucking hard on your clit.  His fingers dug into your ass and with a quick movement, he lifted you and lay back so you were sitting on his face.

“Narrating,”  Bucky repeated turning on Steve and starting to unbutton his shirt.  “You know, saying what’s happening.”  He kissed Steve’s neck slowly.

Steve tilted his head back, keeping his eye on you and Wade.  “But who’s he narrating for?”

Bucky shrugged.  “It’s Wade.  Does it matter?”  He pushed Steve’s shirt off and began working on his pants.

“I guess not,”  Steve said and started ridding Bucky of his clothes too.

You had braced yourself against the wall and started to rock against Wade’s face.  He sucked and bit at your clit as his tongue swirled around your pussy.  He added his fingers, pushing them, still gloved into your cunt.  He slowly fucked you with them, stretching you and sliding them in and out as he sucked on your clit.  As you began to pant he curled them inside you, seeking out your g-spot.  You started to moan and when his fingers pressed down on it, you gasped and made a primal groan, as your legs seized up.

He continued to expertly work your g-spot.  Your skin buzzed and pressure built in your core.  He corkscrewed his hand inside you, dragging his knuckles over your g-spot and you came, gushing onto his face.  He groaned and drank it up. “Oh yeah, come to papa.”  He sighed under you.

You climbed off his face and sat back against the headboard breathing heavily.  Wade got to his hands and knees and looked back at Bucky and Steve.  “That’s 1 to me.  I’m winning.  Anyone want to try and even the score?”  He asked wiggling his ass.

Bucky and Steve looked at each other and shrugged.  Bucky climbed up onto the bed, stroking his cock and moved between Wade’s legs.  He yanked Wade’s pants down and lined his cock up against Wade’s asshole.

“You sure you’re ready, Wade?”  Bucky asked.

“I was born ready.  Give it to me.”  Wade answered.

Bucky shrugged again and eased himself into Wade’s ass.  Wade groaned.  “Oh yeah, that is some good Super Assassin dick.”  He groaned.  “You should put a patent out on it.”

Bucky furrowed his brow and looked over at you, looking slightly bewildered.  “Thank you, Wade.”  He said as he started to thrust.

“No, thank you, soldier.”  Wade groaned.  “Are you gonna get in on the action, Stever?”

Steve shook his head like he was trying to clear it and climbed up on the bed.  “Stever?”  He muttered and you started giggling.

Wade patted the bed in front of him.  “You put yourself right here.”

Steve sighed and moved into position, lying in front of Wade so his legs were bent on either side of him.  Wade ran his tongue up the length of Steve’s cock and sucked on the head.  You toyed with your now very sensitive clit as you watched the three of them, letting out a soft moan that mingled with the sounds the three of them made together.

Wade offered you his hand and guided you over so you were straddling Steve.  He held his cock in place for you as you sunk down on it, letting it fill you completely.  You moaned and leaned forward bracing yourself on Wade’s back and kissing Bucky as you started to bounce.

As you moved, Steve held onto your hips and Wade started to lick from Steve’s balls to your clit and back again.

The noise in the room rapidly rose in volume and became completely incoherent.  You felt like someone had replaced your blood with molten metal.  You sweated as you moved and it pooled heavy in your stomach.  Every movement sent electricity coursing through you and you couldn’t hold it together.  You came once and then quickly again.  Steve was breathing heavily and making whimpering sounds.  His fingers dug into you hard enough to bruise.  Bucky’s face was set in concentration and he wrapped a hand around Wade and began stroking his cock as he fucked him.

You came again this time bringing Steve along with you with a snap of his hips.  He let out a guttural moan which was matched by the one Wade made as he lapped up the mixture of fluids as they leaked from you.

You collapsed down next to Steve and watched as Bucky kept fucking into Wade.  I think that as another four for me.  Wade groaned as he bunched up the sheets in his fists.

“You can’t claim all of those.  Some of those were mine too.”  Steve argued.

“Okay, you can have 1 and a half, and I’ll take 2,”  Wade said.

Bucky let out a groan and his hips jerked forward as he came with a grunt.  “Oh fuck yeah, Buckaroo, fill me.”  Wade moaned.

Bucky slipped out and sat back as Wade collapsed onto his back panting.  “Jesus.  That was something.”  Wade sighed.

You moved over next to him and ran your hand up along his bulge.  “Did you come?  Need a little help?”

“Oh, no, darlin’.  I was finished when you came in the door.  Don’t worry about me.”  Wade replied.

* * *

“And then, they told me I was the best they ever had.  We had a shower and Stever made pancakes.”  Wade finished.

Clint blinked at him staring blankly at him.  “I asked you to pass the salt.”

“Oh, sorry.  I thought you asked me to spill the tea.”  Wade said pushing the salt over.

“You didn’t use protection?”  Clint asked, still just sitting frozen.

“Well, you know.  Healing factors.”  Wade said with a shrug.

“Or lube?”  Clint added.

“Super soldiers.”

Clint shook his head.  “Stever?  Cap let you call him Stever?”

“Yeah.  That’s our own special group pet name for him.  I made it up.”  Wade replied.

Clint got up and started backing out of the room.  “I’m just gonna…”  He pointed over his shoulder with his thumbs.

As he backed out of the room he collided with Steve who was coming in.  He jumped startled and looked up at him.

“You okay, Clint?”  Steve asked.

Clint shook his head.

“Stever?”  Bucky called as he jogged up.  “Oh hey, Barton.”

Clint looked from Bucky to Steve to Wade and then back to Steve.  “You disgust me.”  He said and marched off down the hall.

Steve watched him leave and looked back at Bucky.  “What the hell was that about?”


End file.
